Quand viendront les ténèbres
by Nekote02
Summary: ...J'illuminerais la nuit d'étoiles."  Ventus décide de partir à la recherche de son meilleur ami disparu en traversant la "Porte des Deux Mondes". Rencontres et révélations inattendues viendront pimenter son quotidien.
1. Chapter 1: When I missed you

**Hello tout l'mionde! **

**Ehm euh voilà, je me décide enfin à mettre ma fic ici! Elle contient...Une dizaine de chapitres! -**_est actuellement en train d'écrire le dernier_**- \(°A°) Ehm err.. C'est la première fic que je fais du début à la fin Dx**

** Les personnages ne sont pas vraiment comme dans le jeu, mes références n'étant que des images et des petits RP avec des ami(e)s! xD (**_je l'ai écrite sans y avoir joué ')_ **Enfin! Malgré tout j'espère que vous apprécierait la lecture ! :'3**

**Oh et, tout les personnages appartiennent à la série des "Kingdom Hearts" (Square Enix/Disney)  
**

* * *

_« Je retrouverais Terra. »_

Après s'être ainsi prononcé face à son amie, un jeune garçon se lança dans une aventure à l'avenir sombre… Était-il fou ou courageux? Peut-être un peu des deux. Une seule chose était sure, ses yeux bleus encore innocent, reflétaient sa détermination.

**Chapitre 1:**

**~When I missed you~**

Cette histoire commence dans une ville nommée « Illusiopolis », principalement connue pour sa grande forteresse abritant tout un panel de combattants aux forces et capacités différentes. Tous s'entrainaient chaque jour sous l'œil attentif de « Maitre Eraqus ». Il y avait ici, un petit groupe de trois personnes étroitement liées.  
Le plus âgé était un jeune homme ambitieux aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux bruns. Répondant au nom de Terra, il devait surement être le plus fort des trois.  
La seule fille du groupe se nommait Aqua, élève sérieuse et timide, son visage orné par de beaux cheveux bleus et ses yeux portant la même couleur que ces derniers n'étaient que le reflet même de sa pureté. Contrairement à Terra, cette jeune demoiselle préférait la magie à la force brute.  
Enfin, le dernier et plus jeune des trois portait le nom de Ventus. Vif comme l'éclair, cette petite tête blonde aux yeux bleus était d'un naturel gentil et agréable.  
Tout trois étaient assis au bord d'un muret, les yeux rivés vers le soleil couchant. Aqua poussa un soupir :

_« Demain, déjà… »_

Une petite brise vint faire gracieusement danser ses cheveux bleus. Terra s'étira puis se laissa tomber sur le dos.

_«Eh oui, demain marque un nouveau tournant dans notre vie... »_

Il leva le bras, puis fit mine d'attraper la première étoile du soir.

_« Celui où nous atteindront enfin le titre de Maître. » _

Ventus les regardait parler, aujourd'hui était surement le dernier jour où il allait pouvoir rester avec eux. Lorsqu'on atteint le rang de maître, on voit son temps libre diminuer grandement, et le risque de ne jamais revenir s'agrandir. Ils discutèrent encore un peu, Aqua partie la première, ayant pour motif de vouloir réviser une dernière fois avant le grand jour. Terra se leva à son tour: " Tu viens Ven, on rentre nous aussi. "Le jeune garçon se redressa, lui fit un grand sourire et se mit à marcher à ses côtés jusqu'à l'internat.

Il faisait maintenant nuit noir et toute la ville était profondément endormie. Cependant, un bruit sourd parvint aux oreilles du blondinet endormi, on aurait dit un bruit de porte ou même de plancher qui trahissait un voleur. Ventus se redressa, frottant ses yeux encore brumeux. Il chuchota le nom de son camarade de chambre et jeta un coup d'œil sur son lit. Le voyant vide de toute chaleur humaine, il tira la conclusion que ce dernier s'était levé et se décida à le rejoindre. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de retrouver Terra assis au bord d'une fenêtre, contemplant la nuit étoilé.

_« Terra ? »_

Le jeune homme se retourna.

«_Ven ? Tu ne dors toujours pas ? »_

Ventus lui répondit de la tête. Son ami esquissa un sourire et lui fit signe de venir, chose que ce dernier accompli, se plaçant dans ses bras.

_« Dit Terra… Quand tu seras gradé, on ne se reverra plus vraiment… Pas vrai ? »_

Un petit silence s'installa. Terra caressa les cheveux de son jeune ami.

_«C'était donc ça qui te perturbait ? Ne t'en fais pas, nous trouverons toujours un moyen de nous revoir. _

_-Promis ? »_

Il lui sourit

_« -Promis. _

_-Ca me… rassure. Tu sais, je suis content que vous allez enfin réaliser votre rêve mais…Je n'ai pas très envie de me retrouver tout seul…»_

La fatigue prit le dessus, Ventus s'endormi dans les bras fort de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier esquissa un triste sourire, lui caressant une dernière fois la joue, il l'emmena dans sa chambre.

Au petit matin, ce ne fut pas la sonnerie désagréable habituelle qui réveilla l'enfant, mais de grandes secousses et cris. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il reconnut sa douce amie.

_« Ventus ! Réveille-toi ! »_

Le jeune garçon fit un bruit de désapprobation.

_« Ven ! Dépêche-toi ! C'est urgent ! Terra a disparu ! »_

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il ouvrit grand les yeux. Il ne cessa de se dire à lui-même : _« Terra a disparu? »._ Sautant du lit, il se changea au plus vite et demanda des explications. Cette dernière lui expliqua qu'il n'était pas venu à l'examen, que l'on avait reporté qu'il se dirigeait souvent vers les portes interdites, et que personne ne le retrouvait actuellement.

_« C'est pour cela que je suis venue te voir, je me suis dit que comme tu étais son meilleur ami, tu aurais surement une idée d'où il aurait pu se trouver. »_

Ventus garda le silence, se remémorant la nuit dernière. Il tourna les talons.

_« Où est-ce que tu vas ?_

_-Aqua… J'ai décidé d'aller retrouver Terra. »_

_

* * *

_

**Nope, je vous assure que ce n'est pas une Terra/Ven! (o_o') Bon j'admets que le début donne cette impression, mais avec le temps vous verrez non! xD J'espère que ça vous a plu teehee! Merci pour avoir lu! :3**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2:  Meeting with the Darkness

**Hello tout l'mionde! Voici le 2nd chapitre! :3  
**

* * *

Ventus arriva enfin aux portes que l'on appelait "La frontières des deux mondes." Ce titre s'expliquait au fait qu'elles séparaient de leur imposante présence la lumière des ténèbres. Rares sont ceux qui, après les avoir traversées, en sont revenu pour relater quel genre d'étendue se trouvait de l'autre côté. Le jeune garçon avala sa salive et s'avança, il remarqua que quelque chose y avait été inscrit: _« Dicites Vale Luci. »_ Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait donc bien dire? Il se le demanda un instant tout en caressant les lettres soigneusement taillée en relief. Lorsqu'il fit le tour de ces dernières, il poussa de toutes ces forces la porte. Bien sûr, cette dernière n'allait pas s'ouvrir aussi facilement. Ventus, projeté par une force inconnue, roula quelques mètres en arrière. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent de nouveaux sur la porte, il y vit deux jeunes femmes au teint clair comme l'eau d'un ruisseau et à l'apparence juvénile. Elles tenaient chacune deux éventails; l'un était noire et avait pour motif un lapin soigneusement tracé par un pinceau; l'autre était blanc et contenait un ensemble de traits d'encre noir arrondies qui formaient un renard. Étrangement, elles avaient toutes deux des signes opposées: l'une avait l'œil droit blanc et le gauche noir, l'autre avait l'œil droit noire et le gauche blanc. Idem pour une mèche de cheveux qu'elles ornaient fièrement à leur frange.

"Qui êtes-vous? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ici! Laissez-moi passer!"

Les deux jeunes femmes s'exprimèrent en latin avec une remarquable synchronisation:

_« Seul un cœur pur et courageux peut traverser la Porte des Deux Mondes. »_

Ventus pencha la tête, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elles lui disaient.

« Quoi ?Je ne comprends pas! Qu'est-ce que vous- »

Évitant de justesse une énorme rafale de vent, Ven n'eut le temps de terminer sa phrase. En position de défense, il comprit que ces deux jeunes filles n'étaient pas là pour s'amuser. Ouvrant sa main droite, une arme étrange apparue. Elle ressemblait à une clef mais à l'échelle d'une épée.

"Je ne veux pas me battre, mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix. Je dois franchir cette porte coûte que coûte!"

Le jeune garçon se rua contre les deux jeunes qui lui barraient la route. Ces dernières ne firent qu'un seul mouvement de bras pour le renvoyer à son point de départ. Le jeune garçon s'essaya à plusieurs techniques, mais leur garde semblait infranchissable contrairement à son énergie. Se relevant pour la énième fois, Ventus remarqua un changement dans les deux gardiennes, elles ne semblaient pas s'épuiser comme lui mais il avait l'impression que leurs corps se métamorphosaient petit à petit. Il crut d'abord à une hallucination, et voulu le vérifier en attaquant de nouveau.

Son hypothèse s'avéra juste, plus elles usaient de leur force, plus elles semblaient rajeunir. Elles avaient maintenant la taille de jeunes enfants, mais leur puissance ne semblait flancher. Au contraire, c'était maintenant elles qui l'agressaient. Évitant de justesse un des éventails, une coupure vint imprégner sa joue d'un rouge pourpre. Leurs attaques augmentaient en puissance, détruisant tout ce qu'elles touchaient. Pas étonnant qu'aucune herbe ne poussait dans les environs!

Le blond avait de plus en plus de difficulté à résister à leur puissance. Que pouvait-il faire face à ces deux jeunes enfants à la force titanesque? Était-ce réellement la fin? Et pourtant non. Une idée folle lui traversa l'esprit. Faisant disparaître ce qu'il appelait "Keyblade", il se dirigea difficilement vers ses adversaires. Ces dernières firent mine de l'agresser mais ne le touchèrent pas. Lorsqu'il arriva à leur niveau, elles ne bougèrent plus, le laissant passer.

Ventus avait compris. La phrase _"Seul un cœur pur et courageux peut traverser la Porte des Deux Mondes"_ était pourtant si claire, si innocente. Un cœur pur ne ferait de mal à un enfant, et le courage se traduisait par la façon de traverser un champ de bataille comme il l'avait fait.

Le jeune garçon leur jeta un dernier regard, avant de pénétrer dans les portes maintenant ouvertes, et leur dit, le sourire aux lèvres :

"Merci."

Arrivé de l'autre côté de ces dernières, il se laissa tomber sur les fesses, posa sa main sur son épaule gauche, prit une grande inspiration et la remit en place. Une petite larme ainsi qu'un cri à moitié étouffé s'en suivi.

Après avoir repris son souffle, Ven se releva, explorant du regard toute l'étendue sombre qui s'offrait à lui. Le ciel était noir, aucune étoile, pas même la lune n'était présente. La forêt semblait renfermer de nombreux danger, prêt à vous sauter dessus à votre insu. Le jeune garçon s'enfonça dans les ténèbres, cherchant désespérément une lueur d'espoir. Mais ce dernier avait une peur bleue du noire, et commençait à perdre tout son calme, marchant, courant sans savoir où il allait. Il trébucha sur une racine d'arbre sortie du sol et percuta quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

"Ouille..."

Ventus releva la tête et aperçu un jeune garçon d'environ son âge, deux grands yeux jaunes le regardant d'un air sauvage. Il ne pouvait bien distinguer les moindres détails de cette étrange personne, et il ne savait pas non plus qui il pouvait bien être. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'accrocher à lui.

"S'il vous plait...Aidez-moi..."

L'autre le repoussa violemment.

"Tsh! Ne me touche pas microbe."

Il quitta Ventus du regard et se prépara à se remettre en route, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce dernier s'entête.

"Ne me laissez pas! J-Je suis perdu...

-Tu oses me tenir tête? Tu n'as pas froids aux yeux, j'aime ça."

L'inconnu enfonça son poing dans le ventre du pauvre Ven qui perdit connaissance sous le coup. Le jeune ténébreux ramassa le corps de sa victime et disparu dans la forêt.

* * *

**Nyaww désolé je ne sais pas très bien écrire les combats Dx Enfin, si vous avez des ptites remarques à me donner je suis prenante! Encore merci à Laemia pour le conseil! ^^**

**Merci pour avoir lu x3  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmare

Lorsque Ventus ré ouvrit les yeux, il ne se trouvait plus dans la forêt mais dans une salle où toute chaleur était inexistante. Il n'arrivait pas encore à se redresser, toujours secoué par le choc qu'il avait reçu. Des voix s'élevaient non loin de lui, deux adolescents débâtaient de vive voix.

La voix la plus féminine paraissait furieuse:

"Qu'est-ce que tu nous as encore rapporté?"

Une voix calme lui répondit avec hautain:

"Un simple chaton égaré.

-tsssk! Et qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire?

-Ca ne te regarde pas."

Ventus les regarda parler, il reconnut le jeune garçon de la veille, celui qui l'avait brutalement frappé. Il était adossé au mur, les bras croisé, et semblait amusé de voir sa camarade s'énerver à chacune de ses réponses. Ses vêtements étaient étranges, de couleurs noirs avec un motif retraçant ses muscles du tronc. L'autre était une jeune fille de taille moyenne, vêtue de longues chaussettes à rayures roses et noires s'arrêtant sous sa jupe à froufrou, elle arborait de jolis yeux bleu de Prusse et des cheveux mi- long noirs méchés. Le petit blond réussi à s'approcher d'eux, tenant tant bien que mal sur ses deux jambes.

"Euh...Je..."

Les deux arrêtèrent de parler pour tourner leur regard vers ce dernier. Ventus se mit à balbutier plusieurs mots qui n'avaient aucun sens, gêné d'être dévisagé par deux personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il les regardait en alternance, trifouillant timidement ses doigts. La jeune fille semblait lui lancer des regards menaçant et désagréable, c'est pourquoi ses yeux se posèrent principalement sur le ténébreux. Lui le regardait sans vraiment d'agressivité, peut-être essayait-il de le comprendre.

La jeune fille perdit patience, attrapant la tête de l'innocent avec une main.

"Tu m'énerves déjà gamin..."

Les yeux bleus de la jeune demoiselle semblaient engloutir totalement l'esprit du garçon. Il était comme pétrifié par la peur, une goutte de sueur glissa le long de sa joue. La main suivie son chemin, lentement, crispant ses doigts, pénétrant la chaire de ses ongles avec plus de forces. Ventus était aussi inoffensif qu'un oisillon face à un serpent affamé, incapable de se débattre. Elle approcha son visage de lui, maintenant son regard dans le sien. Mais son action fut interrompue par son camarade qui lui attrapa l'avant-bras.

"Je t'interdit de toucher à ma proie. Recommence et je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer."

Voyant qu'il ne plaisantait pas, elle baissa la main et se redressa. De son côté, le blondinet avait eu le temps de retomber au sol, et même de reculer. Il ne cessait de se répéter à lui-même _"Qui sont ces fous? Que va-t-il m'arriver?"_. Il sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit tout son corps se lever par une force certaine. Ventus tourna la tête et aperçu un homme d'un certain âge le tenir par le col. Ce visage était connu par tous les jeunes de l'académie dont il venait, il ne pouvait croire ses yeux, devant lui se tenait le plus perfide des maitres. On l'appelait "Xehanort".

"Allons, allons, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Vanitas, Kai*****, j'espère que vous avez une explication."

Kai passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et lui répondit:

"Vous n'avez qu'à le demander à Vanitas."

Surement vexée par ce qu'il s'était passé, la jeune fille se décida à quitter la salle, laissant les trois hommes entre eux.

"Vanitas, je t'écoute. Qui est-il donc?

-'Sais pas.

-Comment ça tu ne sais pas? C'est rare que tu nous rapportes un étranger.

-Je l'ai trouvé perdu hier soir, il m'avait l'air intéressant alors je l'ai ramené. L'explication s'arrête là."

Ventus commença à s'agiter: "Lâchez-moi! Lâchez-moi!"

Maitre Xehanort soupira, le déposant au sol, il redemanda:

"Alors, dit moi au moins ton nom.

-Dites-moi d'abord où se trouve Terra!"

Les deux personnes s'échangèrent un regard et se mirent à rire. Ven les regarda, vexé, il fit apparaitre sa Keyblade.

"Je n'aime pas que l'on se moque de moi!

-Vanitas, occupe-t-en, c'est ton petit animal après tout. »

L'homme tourna les talons, et reparti dans l'obscurité.

A son plus grand étonnement, le jeune ténébreux fit apparaitre une arme du même genre que celle qu'il maniait. Ce dernier surpris, ne fit pas attention au manche de l'arme de son ennemi qui percuta sa joue. L'enchainant de plusieurs coups, le jeune garçon comprit qu'il ne fesait pas le poids.

Lorsqu'il fut au sol, Vanitas retourna son corps avec son pied puis se pencha près de son visage.

«Ecoute mon chaton, tu n'es pas ici pour t'amuser. J'ai bien voulu te prendre hier, maintenant tu m'appartiens et me dois obéissance. Je n'hésiterais pas à te frapper de nouveau s'il le faut. »

Il se releva et se mit en marche.

« Suis moi, je vais chercher ton 'collier', on va faire une petite promenade. »

* * *

*Kai:** Personnage fictif qu'on a crée pour l'histoire avec deux amies! ^^**

**Voilà pour le chapitre 3! J'espère que ça vous a plu! On se retrouve au chapitre 4! x3  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Nouvelle Routine

Les deux jeunes étaient maintenant à l'extérieur. Ventus, munie de son collier et même d'une laisse, regardait le ciel. Il le trouvait triste avec ses couleurs grisonnantes et ses gros nuages noirs. Aucun rayon du soleil ne semblait percer cette masse obscure. Vanitas engagea la marche, trainant le second enfant de gré ou de force. Ici c'était plutôt de force. Ventus était trop occupé à essayer de trouver le mousqueton qui le reliait à la longue chaine pour avancer à la même vitesse que ce dernier. Le jeune homme fit un ricanement.

«Tu auras beau chercher tu ne trouveras rien. Cette laisse et ce collier sont spéciaux.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ils le sont.

-Oh mais je peux te montrer, essaye de retirer le collier. »

Ventus réfléchit un instant. Devait-il vraiment s'essayer à ce qu'on lui disait ? Ne courrait-il aucun risque ? Il regarda une nouvelle fois le visage de son "maitre". Il voulut lui faire confiance et posa ses mains autour du collier, le tirant un petit peu. Une sensation vint chatouiller son cou, on aurait dit qu'un long insecte visqueux et avec des milliers de pattes s'agitait au niveau de sa peau, puis que ces dernières s'accrochèrent à lui. Le jeune lâcha prise sous la surprise et s'exprimant avec un « hyu » qui en disait long sur son état d'esprit.

Vanitas se mit à rire.

« 'Hyu' ? C'est mignon comme mot dis-moi !

-Que… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Eh bien vois-tu, ce collier est en réalité un Nescient. Il n'est ni dangereux, ni agressif mais son contact dégoute tout le monde. C'est pratique pour calmer les petites têtes brulées de ton genre ! »

Ventus caressa de nouveau la chose. Il se rappelait de ce qu'on lui avait appris sur le banc de l'école, un « Nescient » est une masse vivante faite de ténèbres et qui est dépourvue de cœur. Il laissa sa main glisser sur une partie de ce qui le reliait à Vanitas.

«Et la laisse fait partie de ce dernier ? »

Le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, il s'approcha et déposa son index sur ses lèvres, le regardant droit dans les yeux et un sourire au coin des lèvres.

«A toi de le découvrir, mais à ta place je me méfierais. »

Ven se retira, les joues un peu rosées et la mine boudeuse. L'autre se remit à marcher tout en ricanant.

« C'est fou comme tu peux être prévisible ! Vous êtes tous comme ça de l'autre côté ?

-Et toi c'est hallucinant à quel point tu peux me taper sur les nerfs ! »

Vanitas paru un peu surpris qu'on le lui réponde de la sorte mais au final ça ne l'empêcha pas d'afficher un sourire malicieux.

« Tu es vraiment intéressant petit !

-Je ne suis pas petit ! Tu ne voudrais pas me détacher maintenant ? »

Le jeune se mit à rire de cette question.

« Pas le moindre du monde. D'ailleurs, nous sommes arrivés. »

Un grand étant s'exposait devant eux, l'eau paraissait calme et paisible.

« C'est ici que tu te laveras et fera ta 'lessive'. Tu as quinze minutes, après on y va. Je t'attends ici.»

Vanitas secoua la laisse qui fit plusieurs vaguelettes, elle s'allongea étrangement. Ven le regarda un instant, l'air méfiant, puis se dirigea vers l'étendue d'eau. Il se demandait à lui-même pourquoi son « maître » restait à une certaine distance de l'eau.

Lorsqu'il arriva au bord, la voix de Vanitas l'interpela :

«Un dernier conseil, méfie-toi des poissons.

-Psh ! Comme si un poisson pouvait me faire peur. »

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase qu'un gigantesque poisson-chien***** sorti d'un bond de l'eau. Son œil se riva sur Ventus qui affichait une expression plus que surprise. Le poisson retomba de tout son poids dans l'eau, créant de grosses et violentes vagues. Ventus eut juste le temps de retourner auprès de Vanitas, lui était tranquillement adossé contre un arbre, prêt à se faire une petite sieste, et tenta de lui parler d'une voix affolée :

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Comment un poisson aussi gros peut-il exister ?

-hmm ? Ah lui ! C'est juste son territoire, si tu veux t'y baigner, tu dois d'abord le combattre.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ? J'aurais pu y passer !

-Hey ! Le temps que tu passes à batailler pour d'infimes détails te fait perdre un bon nombre de minutes.

-QUOI ? Tu veux dire que je dois le battre en moins de quinze minutes ?»

Vanitas fit mine de l'ignorer, commençant le décompte de ces dernières.

« Raaah tu m'énerves ! Je vais te montrer ce que je sais faire ! »

Ventus reparti en direction de son nouvel adversaire, son arme en main. Il entra de nouveau dans l'eau, se préparant à combattre. Le vertébré sorti de son lieu de vie, s'essayant à tomber sur celui qui empiétait son territoire. Ce dernier utilisa plusieurs sorts de rafales afin d'éviter rapidement ses attaques.

Au bout de quelques minutes, quelque chose d'étrange se produit, le poisson se mit à briller et, en touchant l'eau, allant jusqu'à ce transformer en un poulpe géant. Il attrapa son jeune adversaire à l'aide d'une de ses tentacules et le plongea sous l'eau. Ven essaya désespérément de se libérer mais se fit violemment remonter hors de l'eau et jeter contre la roche sans avoir le temps de se débattre. Sonné par cet enchainement, il n'arrivait à bien se redresser, mais la bête n'allait, elle, pas attendre et élança un de ses membres tel un fouet sur sa proie.

C'est alors que Vanitas entra en scène, protégeant son petit animal de l'attaque. Leur visage était proche, et chacun pouvait ressentir la respiration de l'autre. Le jeune homme avait stoppé l'attaque grâce à sa Keyblade, ne regardant même pas son adversaire, il renvoya facilement son bras dans l'eau.

« Les quinze minutes sont terminées, on y va. »

Il attrapa le bras de Ven et le redressa. Ventus, toujours secoué, mit sa main contre sa tête et s'emmêlait les pieds, manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises. Vanitas se remit en marche, il savait que l'état du petit blond n'était pas des meilleurs pour avancer, mais il faisait comme si de rien.

« Ne me dit pas que tu as déjà épuisé toute source d'énergies ? Allez un peu de nerf, je dois encore te montrer ce que tu dois manger.»

Le jeune garçon réussi, après plusieurs et lamentables pas, à reprendre complètement ses esprits.

Arrivée à une certaine partie de la foret, Vanitas s'accroupit et lui montra une variété de fruits.

« Tu ne peux manger que ceux qui ont des pois bleus ou des sortes de spirales à couleurs. Les autres ont plusieurs effets désagréables tel que poisons, paralysie, assoupissement et j'en passe. »

Ventus arbora un sourire taquin :

« J'imagine que je n'ai que quinze minutes pour manger ? »

Vanitas lui répondit sur le même ton :

« Exacte. D'ailleurs le temps est en train de s'écouler, dépêche-toi ou je... »

Ventus s'était déjà jeté sur les fruits qu'on lui avait conseillés. Affamé il les dévorait avec appétit. Vanitas poussa un soupir amusé, se disant à lui-même que les jours à venir allaient enfin devenir intéressant.

Lorsque le décompte atteint les zéro, les deux jeunes rentrèrent calmement au camp.

* * *

***Poisson-chien: ehm errr... Non non ce n'est pas un plagiat du Poisson-chat, j'ai juste vu des photos de ce type de poissons sur internet. ^^'**

**Merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire! :'3  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Day after Day

Les jours passèrent un à un, pendant que les liens entre les deux jeunes se resserraient de plus en plus. D'ailleurs, depuis combien de temps Ventus était-il arrivé maintenant ? Quelques jours ? Quelques semaines ? Ou peut-être bien un mois si ce n'est plus ? Se souvenait-il pourquoi il était venu ici, dans ce lieu que l'on décrivait sombre et sans chaleur ? Surement avait-il mit cette réponse dans un petit coin de sa tête. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment oublié, cet objectif qu'il se devait d'atteindre, mais son quotidien aux côtés de Vanitas le rendait heureux et il ne paraissait vouloir le quitter.

Contrairement à lui, Kai semblait devenir de plus en plus jalouse. On aurait dit qu'elle était prête à tout pour s'en débarrasser. Chaque jour elle les voyait partir, les entendait parler et parfois même rire. Elle ne pouvait plus l'accepter, elle les suivi alors quelques temps, voir ce qu'ils faisaient la journée. A son plus grand dégout ils marchaient côte à côte, échangeant des regards et sourires qui en disaient long sur leur relation. Elle aurait aimé intervenir et les séparer, mais sa conscience lui rappelait toujours que ce genre de plan ne fonctionnerait jamais, et qu'il lui en fallait un beaucoup plus élaboré et perfide. La jeune fille caressa ses mèches colorées :

« Profite bien petit manipulateur, car aujourd'hui sera le dernier jour où tu resteras près de lui. »

En ce même moment, une réunion se produisait de l'autre côté de la Frontière des Deux Mondes. Tous les maîtres, dont Aqua, étaient réunis en une grande salle. Plusieurs d'entre eux prenaient la parole, échangeant le fruit de plusieurs recherches, certains en profitaient pour poser des questions.

« Voilà maintenant un bon moment que nous ne voyons plus aucun Nescient.

-Maitre Xehanort aurait-il enfin abandonné ?

-Je crois plutôt qu'il mijote quelque chose. »

Actuellement dans le monde de la lumière, de plus en plus de lieu se retrouvaient abandonné par les Nescient, chose qui normalement, aurait été traduit par bon présage.

« J'y pense, tout ceci ne serait pas lié avec les deux jeunes qui ont traversé les portes ? »

Aqua se releva brusquement de sa chaise.

« Vous avez eu de leur nouvelles ? »

Les plus anciens gardèrent le silence, l'un des plus jeunes haussa les épaules et lui répondit d'une voix amusée :

« Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'on s'inquièterait pour ces traitres ? Ils n'ont qu'à mourir, c'est tout ce qu'ils ont de mieux à faire ! »

Aqua sous la colère d'avoir reçu une telle réponse, laissa son poing s'emporter et frappa le jeune en pleine figure. Ce dernier voltigea un peu plus loin, une marque rouge au visage.

« Ne redit plus jamais ça de mes amis. Tu ne les connais pas !»

Le maitre le plus ancien soupira. Ce dernier avait une longue, très longue barbe dont il passait son temps à caresser. Il se leva de sa chaise et prit la parole :

« Enfant du soleil, calmez-vous. Nous ne résoudrons aucun problème si nous ne travaillons pas ensembles. »

Aqua échangea un regard avec le garçon qu'elle venait de frapper.

« Excuse-moi pour le coup…

-Non c'est à moi de te demander pardon, mes paroles n'ont pas été très douces. »

Ils se serrèrent la main et repartirent à leur place en silence. L'ancien reprit :

« Bien bien, reprenons-en là où nous en étions : Nous n'avons actuellement reçu aucune nouvelle, aucun signe de vie qui signalerait la survie d'un des deux garçons disparu. Cependant nous savons très bien d'après les jumelles que ces derniers ont réussi l'étape de la traversée. Rappelons-nous aussi que, le plus grand, Terra, a traversé les Portes pour une raison qui nous est toujours inconnue. Nous a-t-il trahis ? Cela y ressemble, mais ne faisons pas de conclusion hâtive. Pour ce qui est du deuxième, il serait parti à sa recherche d'après ce que Maitre Aqua nous a rapporté. C'est tout ce que nous savons réellement.

-Et s'ils étaient réellement morts ? Apres tout, peu de personnes sont revenues en vie de l'autre côté !

-Cela ressemble plus à un coup monté pour cacher une double-trahison !

-Je les avais dans ma classe auparavant, je pense plutôt qu'ils sont partis pour chercher des renseignements sur Maitre Xehanort.

-Tout ceci n'est qu'hypothèse. Nous devrons peut-être envoyer certains d'entre nous pour les retrouver. Réfléchissez-y et nous en reparlerons à notre prochain conseil. »

Aqua attendit que tout le monde soit sorti pour aller parler avec le sage. Elle ne remarqua pas le jeune de tout à l'heure qui l'espionnait derrière la porte.

« Maitre…

-Ne m'en dit pas plus fille du soleil, je sais ce que tu vas me demander. Tu aimerais faire partie de l'escouade qui traversera les Portes pour rechercher tes deux camarades, c'est bien cela ? »

La jeune fille garda le silence en guise d'approbation.

« Ecoutez, Maitre Aqua, je ne vois aucune objection à vous y envoyer mais, serez-vous capable de vous confronter au pire une fois que vous y serez ?

-Bien sûr ! Je me suis longtemps entrainé sous les ordres de Maitre Eraqus, cela ne devrait…

-Je ne vous parle pas d'une bataille de ce niveau. Mais plutôt de faire face à une vérité cruelle et sanguinaire. Aurez-vous le courage d'affronter un de vos anciens amis maintenant rongé par les ténèbres ?

-Je… »

L'homme haussa la voix.

« Ou bien même de découvrir le corps sans vie de l'un d'entre eux ? Seriez-vous capable de tenir un tel choc et de continuer vos recherches ? »

Aqua resta un instant silencieuse. Elle se remémora la dernière fois où elle vit son jeune compagnon, ainsi que sa détermination à vouloir retrouver Terra.

Relevant la tête, elle regarda l'ancien maitre et lui répondit d'un ton sûr :

« Oui. »

Le vieil homme sourit.

« Dans ce cas préparez-vous, l'escorte part le week-end de la semaine prochaine. »

Elle lui rendit son sourire et partie. Lorsqu'elle franchie la porte, le jeune homme vint l'accoster.

« Yo yo yo ! Ca va comme tu veux l'hirondelle ? »

Aqua continua sa route sans lui prêter attention. Mais le jeune n'allait pas abandonner si vite et se mit à la suivre.

« J'ai entendu par mégarde ta conversation avec le vieux.

-Dit plutôt que tu nous as espionnés.

-Errr… Bon d'accord je vous ai espionné mais passons ! J'aimerais me racheter alors je me suis dit que ce serait bien si…

-Hors de question.

-Mais pourquoi ? »

La jeune femme soupira. Elle savait qu'il n'allait pas la laisser tant qu'il n'aurait pas ce qu'il voulait. Il reprit :

« Je suis Maitre Shiryuu***** ! Mais tu peux m'appeler Shiryuu tout simplement !

-Enchanté, je suis Maitre Aqua, mais ça tu le savais déjà.

-J'aimerais vraiment t'aider à retrouver tes amis ! Laisse-moi t'accompagner ! »

Aqua fit mine de réfléchir un instant, fixant le visage souriant de Shiryuu.

« hmmm… Bon c'est d'accord.

-C'est vrai ? Super ! J'ai hâte ! Vivement qu'on soit le Jour-J ! »

Les deux continuèrent à parler un peu puis finirent par se séparer lorsque le jour en été à son crépuscule.

* * *

***Shiryuu:** personnage fictif, il n'apparait pas dans la série Kingdom Hearts! (et je crois que je lui ai donné un prénom féminin...Woops!)

**Tadaaam! Pas trop de Vanven pour ce chapitre... Ahah, j'espere que ça vous a plus malgré tout! Dx**

**Merci pour avoir lu, et merci beaucoup pour les review! Ça me fait toujours très plaisir! :'3  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Combat interdit

Ce jour-là, Ventus n'était pas accompagné par Vanitas, ce dernier avait été convoqué à un entrainement personnel avec Maitre Xehanort, il en profitait alors pour faire le tour de la place où ils vivaient. Il marcha dans les nombreux couloirs jonchés de portes épaisses et d'où s'échappaient divers bruits à vous hérisser le poil. Il en ouvrit une d'entre elles et atterrit dans une sorte de grande salle à manger. Elle contenait une sorte de grande et vieille table en bois massif orné d'une nappe rouge noircie par la poussière. Au-dessus d'elle était accroché un lustre fonctionnant aux bougies. Ventus tira la conclusion que cette salle devait être très ancienne et à l'abandon.

« On ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas fouiner chez les gens ? »

La voix de Kai le fit sursauter, il se retourna. Elle avait bras et jambes croisés, s'appuyait au rebord de l'entrée et fixait le jeune garçon avec un regard plus mauvais encore qu'avant, ce pourquoi il évitait tout contact visuel avec cette dernière.

« Euh je… Pardon, je ne faisais que regarder…Hyuu… »

Kai décroisa ses bras, fesant passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour les faire virevolter. Elle s'avança vers lui tout en parlant.

« Tu ne fais pas très crédible comme ça ! Tu as peut-être eut Vanitas avec ta petite bouille d'ange mais tu ne me la feras pas à moi ! »

Elle fit glisser ses mains sur chaque côté du visage de Ventus, l'obligeant à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il te ramène alors qu'il m'avait déjà ? Je ne te laisserais pas ma place! »

La pupille de la jeune fille devint une fente, bouillonnant de rage, elle commença à crier sur le petit blond incapable de bouger.

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU PEUX BIEN AVOIR DE PLUS QUE MOI ? »

Elle le jeta au sol. Ven, dos contre mur, tentait encore de reculer tandis qu'elle s'approchait. Elle se mit à rire, s'accroupie sur le jeune et reprit son visage entre ses mains.

« Alors comme ça tu n'aimes pas les Vipères***** ? Tu es comme une petite souris inoffensive quand nos regards se croisent, mais ça tu l'avais compris depuis la dernière fois n'est-ce pas ? »

Ventus ne lui répondit pas, de petites larmes vinrent couler sur ses joues. Kai fit alors une fixation sur les yeux de sa proie comme si elle lisait dans son esprit, elle se mit à trembler elle-même.

« Tu n'as pas le droit… Je déteste tes yeux ! Il n'y a que moi qui aie le droit de les avoir bleus ! Oui, rien que moi ! »

Elle approcha ses pouces et son visage de ces derniers.

« J'aimerais tant te les crever. Que ce soit avec mes doigts ou ma langue, ce serait tellement amusant de t'entendre hurler à plein poumon, te voir te tortiller comme une queue arrachée à un lézard ! Et tout ça car je t'aurais fait perdre tes précieux yeux ! »

La folle se redressa, puis, après avoir calmé son rire, lui jeta un fruit bleu foncé aux taches blanches.

« Enfin, si je fais ça Vanitas me tuerait. Je vais donc me débarrasser de toi en t'aidant un peu… Tu te souviens de ce gros poisson que tu as vu le premier jour où tu es arrivé ? Affronte-le de nouveau, ce fruit t'aidera à gagner. Et qui sait…Peut-être y découvriras-tu quelque chose d'intéressant ? Baii Baii microbe~»

Kai partie, laissant le jeune seul avec l'étrange fruit. Il le ramassa, se releva et le dévisagea un instant avant de le ranger. Prenant une grande inspiration, il sortit de la salle et se parla à lui-même pendant qu'il se dirigeait dans la forêt, afin de chercher quelques fruits.

« Cette fille est vraiment… Flippante. D'un côté… Elle a raison, je ne peux pas éternellement rester ici. Il faut que je me dépêche de retrouver Terra. »

Il afficha un regard profondément triste et ne parla plus durant tout le long du chemin du retour.

La nuit commençait à tomber lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. C'était Vanitas. Humant un instant l'air il demanda :

« Ven tu es là ? »

Entendant son nom, le jeune garçon arriva à toute vitesse et sauta au cou de ce qui semblait être devenu, avec le temps, son ami.

« Vaniii ! Enfin tu es de retour !

-héhé tu en doutais ? Désolé de ne pas avoir pu finir plus tôt… Mais dit moi, je te laisse une journée et tu prends l'apparence d'une petite fiancée au foyer ? »

Ventus était vêtu d'un tablier de cuisine taché et à base blanche. Il afficha une mine boudeuse.

« J'étais juste en train de te cuisiner quelque chose… »

Vanitas se mit à rire et lui caressa le haut du crane pour ensuite laisser sa main glisser le long de son visage et s'arrêter au niveau du menton. Il afficha un sourire doux qui convenait parfaitement au ton de sa voix. Lui déposant un baisé qui ne laissa pas Ven de marbre, il releva lentement la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« C'est ce que je disais, une vraie petite femme. »

Ven regarda le don juan avancer, les joues rougies par l'émotion.

« J'ai hâte d'y gouter !

-In-Installe toi, je te l'apporte tout de suite.»

Vanitas s'assit à la table tandis que Ven revint avec un plat contenant un beau gâteau, il le servit ensuite. Le jeune ténébreux ne se fit pas prier pour le gouter. Il adressa la parole au petit cuisinier entre deux bouchées.

« C'est vraiment bon ! Qu'est-ce que tu as utilisé pour le faire ? »

Voyant que ce dernier ne lui répondait pas, il tendit son bras vers lui. Cependant quelque chose d'étrange se produisit, sa vue se troubla et il sentit tout son corps s'engourdir. Ven osa enfin lui parler.

« Pardonne-moi Van… J'ai utilisé des fruits Nemuke*****, avec ce que tu as mangé tu devrais dormir pour quelques heures. »

Le jeune l'appela d'une voix faible, luttant contre les effets du somnifère. Ventus déposa ses lèvres sur sa tempe et lui murmura avant de partir :

« Je t'aime. »

Lorsque Ventus atteignit son point d'arrivée, le ciel était vêtu de sa couleur sombre de la nuit. Par chance pour lui, la lune était présente, et illuminait l'étang de ses rayons. Le jeune garçon prit alors une grande inspiration puis entra dans l'eau gelée, espérant ainsi attirer sa proie gigantesque. Son plan s'avéra juste, l'énorme poisson aux dents acérées mordit à l'hameçon en sortant de l'eau avec un saut des plus impressionnants que l'on aurait pu voir dans une vie.

"C'est ça, amène-toi que je te mette la raclée de ta vie!"

La bête lui répondit avec un claquement de dent menaçant. Mais cela ne déstabilisa pas Ven pour autant, au contraire, il s'élança avec fougue. Commença alors un combat où seul le plus fort pourra survivre.

Le jeune homme tenta comme première stratégie, de geler l'ensemble de l'étant, ainsi lorsque l'animal retomberait de tout son poids sur la glace il se blesserait en la brisant, et si cette dernière ne se briserait pas, alors Ven aura gagné un énorme avantage. Afin d'aller plus vite, le jeune garçon combina sa technique au sort _"rafale",_ les particules de glaces volaient alors dans divers sens, et s'activaient au contact de l'eau. Mais si tout se dérouleraient aussi facilement, nous n'appellerions plus cela un combat! Le mastodonte marin n'allait pas se laisser faire par un petit puceron qui osait revenir sur son territoire. Ayant compris le stratagème du jeune garçon, il ne se mit plus à sauter mais à tout simplement foncer contre les parois gelées. Certes il se blessait, mais en échange de ces infimes égratignures, le travail du jeune volait en éclat. Le poisson-chien alla jusqu'à glisser sur cette dernière pour charger son ennemi qui ne semblait vraiment pas faire le poids.

Ventus eut alors une autre idée, si gelée l'eau ne servait à rien, alors pourquoi ne pas essayer de la rendre plus chaude?

"Changement de plat, ce soir c'est poisson grillé!"

Le jeune utilisa plusieurs magies impliquant la puissance des flammes. Au bout de quelques minutes l'eau se mit à faire de la vapeur, puis quelques bulles enfin. Le plan semblait se dérouler à merveille, sauf que Ven n'avait vraisemblablement pas pensé au fait que la bestiole avait la possibilité de se transformer, chose qu'elle n'hésita pas à faire. Devenant un piranha, il gagna une vitesse phénoménale en échange de sa taille. Il était tellement rapide que Ven ne put éviter plusieurs de ces morsures. Les dents plantées dans son bras, le jeune se mit à hurler de douleur. Son sang perlait le long de sa peau, une couleur violette vint se mélanger au rouge habituel.

_"Du poison?"_

Il réussit à le décrocher, fesant une croix sur une petite partie de sa chaire. Il aurait très bien pu utiliser un sort de soin, mais sa malchance ne cessait de grandir puisque l'eau chaude s'attaquait à la fine glace où il demeurait. Tombant alors à l'eau, il sentit que quelque chose d'autre l'entrainer au plus profond des abysses, là où l'obscurité est maitresse de toute chose. Le petit blond regarda alors autour de lui, tout n'était qu'obscurité, chose qui le fit paniquer, car rappelons le, sa plus grande peur est d'être seul dans les ténèbres. C'est alors qu'il aperçut une petite lumière, ne réfléchissant pas, il nagea du mieux qu'il put jusqu'à cette dernière. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'attraper, il découvrit à sa plus grande surprise que son adversaire l'avait piégé. Le chargeant au niveau du ventre avec une force incroyable, Ven fut éjecté de l'eau. Le poisson-lanterne était maintenant un épaulard, ouvrant grand la gueule, en attente de son repas qui n'allait pas tarder à retomber. Le jeune garçon, presque à bout, utilisa ses dernières forces pour lancer une attaque formée des quatre éléments.

"MANGE TOI ÇA!"

L'épaulard, touché par l'attaque, poussa un cri de douleur avant de retourner au plus profond des eaux. Par chance pour Ven, sa dernière attaque l'avait repoussé sur terre, là où il atterrit lourdement. Sonné par toutes ces attaques, il essaya tant bien que mal à se relever. La voix de Kai résonna alors dans sa tête:

_"Tu te souviens de ce gros poisson que tu as vu le premier jour où tu es arrivé ? Affronte-le de nouveau, ce fruit t'aidera à gagner."_

_"Mais oui le fruit!"_ se dit-il à lui-même. Maintenant debout, il se dirigea vers le pied d'un arbre et le ramassa.

"Tu es ma dernière chance, espérons que tu n'es pas comme la pomme de Blanche-Neige."

Ventus croqua dedans. Une sensation de force nouvelle parcourra alors tout son corps, ses blessures se cicatrisèrent et sa vitalité semblait revigorée. Le jeune regarda un instant tous ces changement puis, serrant les poings, s'élança de nouveau vers la bête devenue une anguille agressive. Des éclairs l'entouraient, cette dernière ne cessait de faire un cri strident, ouvrant grand la gueule où l'on pouvait apercevoir ses deux rangées de dents. Elle paraissait emmagasiner la foudre dans tout son corps. La fin du combat était proche.

Ventus fit de nouveau apparaitre son arme, la chargeant à son tour de magie.

Les deux s'élancèrent, confrontant pour la dernière fois leur puissance.

L'anguille retomba dans l'eau, reprenant sa forme d'origine à son contact. Était-elle morte ou avait-elle survécu? Une chose est sûre, elle s'avoua vaincu. Quant à Ven, il s'en tira avec comme trophée de guerre, une belle dent aiguisée plantée dans son épaule. L'empoignant, il se mit à tirer de toutes ses forces pour la retirer.

"Enfin... J'y suis arrivé!"

A la minute même ou le croc fut complètement retiré de sa chaire, les effets du fruit se retirèrent sans rien dire. Le corps du jeune recouvra ses blessures, sa force obtenue lui glissa entre les doigts et une partie de son énergie vitale la suivie. Ven tomba à genoux, quelque chose d'autre vint s'ajouter à sa douleur. Il se rappela alors le liquide violet qui s'était mélangé à son sang. Sa vue se troubla de plus en plus, et tous les bruits qui l'entourèrent fusionnèrent pour ne faire qu'un son lourd et désagréable. Or le jeune garçon persista à se relever, il fit quelque pas maladroit dans la forêt, suivant sa laisse qui trainait au sol.

Une forme se dressa devant lui.

"Tu es vraiment dans un piteux état. Mon pauvre Ven, ce monde n'est pas fait pour toi."

Plus l'ombre parlait, plus Ventus eut l'impression de connaitre cette voix.

"Regarde-toi! Tu ne fais pas le poids! Retourne d'où tu viens.

-Terra...?"

La voix ne lui répondit plus pendant un cours instant. Ven continua alors, marchant vers la forme qu'il apercevait.

"Terra, je suis... Venu te chercher... Rentrons et reprenons notre vie comme av-

-Pourquoi faire? Tu crois que ce que tu veux m'intéresse? Je me sens bien mieux ici! Les ténèbres m'ont rendu fort, alors que l'amitié n'a fait que m'affaiblir!

-Terra...

-Ferme-la! Aqua et toi n'êtes pas comme moi. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre!"

Une autre voix vint perturber leur dialogue, elle sonnait inquiète et appelait Ventus.

"Tiens donc, on dirait que tu m'as bien vite remplacé. Un bon conseil, ne te présente plus jamais face à moi, c'est un conseil en tant qu'ancien ami."

La forme disparut, Ventus, à bout, senti son corps tomber vers l'avant. Quelqu'un amorti cependant sa chute, l'enlaçant et le serrant doucement contre lui, une main sur son dos, l'autre à l'arrière de la tête. Ven usa de ses dernières forces pour demander:

"Vani...Tas?"

La voix n'attendit pas longtemps avant de répondre.

"Pauvre idiot, pourquoi as-tu fait ça? Un gentil petit animal ne devrait pas s'enfuir comme ça. Regarde dans quel état tu es!"

Ventus arbora un faible sourire.

"Teehee, je suis content... De te retrouver, mais...Je suis un peu...fatigué... Est-ce que je peux...Dormir dans tes bras comme... l'autre jour...?"

Vanitas se crispa un instant sous l'inquiétude, resserrant de nouveau son étreinte. Il savait que Ven avait déjà perdu connaissance, et espérait au plus profond de lui-même qu'il ne perdrait pas plus.

"Tu pourras toujours t'y abriter, je te protègerais de tes peurs les plus silencieuses. Je te le promet..."

* * *

***Les Vipères:** Je pense que vous vous en êtes douté, c'est simplement que les yeux de Kai ont une expression qui impressionne comme ceux d'un serpent en chasse. (enfin, j'me comprends XD)

***Fruit Nemuke:** Nemuke signifie simplement "Sommeil" en Japonais :3

**Encore un chapitre qui se termine, j'espère que l'histoire ne va pas trop vite, il est vrai que je ne prends pas le temps d'expliquer le développement de la relation Vanitas/Ventus... Argh! Dx**

**Merci pour avoir lu x3**


	7. Chapter 7: Ventus et Vanitas

**Pour ce 7eme chapitre je tiens juste à avertir la présence de spoil ! Sur ce, bonne lecture! X3**

* * *

Cela fesait maintenant plusieurs jours que Ventus était cloué au lit. Il lui arrivait d'ouvrir les yeux et d'essayer de parler à Vanitas. Mais aucun mot ne sortait.

Vanitas veillait jour et nuit sur lui, son visage était marqué par la fatigue. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dormi ? Il s'en contre-fichait, préférant rester aux cotés de Ven. Chaque jour il le changeait, nettoyait, forçait à manger… Et le suppliait de tenir bon.

Ventus ouvrit à nouveau ses yeux, sa flamme paraissait lutter contre un vent infatigable. Il tourna son visage vers Vanitas qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard. Il lui adressa la parole avec une voix à la fois tremblante et douce :

« Bonjour Ven. »

Le jeune blond ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder. Vanitas continua de lui parler.

« Aujourd'hui je t'ai préparé ton plat préféré ! Est-ce que tu… »

Son visage s'attrista, Ventus ouvrait à plusieurs reprises la bouche sans que rien ne sorte.

« Ven…Arrête, ne te fais pas de mal… »

Des larmes partirent de ses yeux bleus, et, forçant ses cordes vocales à fonctionner, il parvint enfin à faire apparaître un faible son :

« Par…don…Par…don…Par…don… »

Vanitas eut un pincement au cœur. Il savait que Ven n'avait cessé de s'excuser en silence, pour lui, lire sur les lèvres était un jeu enfantin. Mais il avait comme si de rien. Maintenant qu'il l'entendait l'effet produit n'était plus le même. Il lui essuya ses larmes d'une caresse, laissant son indexe s'éterniser sur ses lèvres.

« Garde ton énergie. Si tu veux vraiment te faire pardonner, alors récupère au plus vite tes forces et reviens moi en pleine forme.»

Kai les regardait depuis la porte entre-ouverte. _« ksss… »_ Répugnée elle croisa ses bras et alla voir leur maitre pour se plaindre.

« Maitre Xehanort ! J'ai une question de la plus haute importance !

-Hm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous les laissez ensembles ? Je ne comprends pas ! Ce morveux l'a totalement ensorcelé ! »

Le vieil homme ricana. Kai, ne comprenant pas pourquoi, fit la moue.

« Sais-tu, ma petite Kai, pourquoi Vanitas s'est-il montré si attentionné envers l'autre jeune depuis son arrivée ? »

Kai haussa les épaules.

« Par ce qu'il s'en est lié d'amitié ? »

Elle ajouta pour elle-même : _« Même s'ils ressemblent plus à un couple qu'à autre chose… » _

Maitre Xehanort agita son indexe.

« C'est là que tu te trompes !

-Hein? Si ce n'est pas ça alors…Pourquoi ? »

L'homme se mit à sourire.

« Tout simplement parce qu'ils sont liés. »

La jeune fille pencha la tête.

« Liés ? Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par ça ? »

Xehanort lui expliqua alors, qu'à l'époque où il enseignait aux jeunes de l'autre monde, il avait eu Ventus comme élève. Le malheureux était arrivé à un bien mauvais moment, enfin, cela arrangeait son maître. Il put ainsi faire une expérience qui consistait à retirer les ténèbres d'un cœur d'un être encore vivant. Certes Ventus aurait dû y laisser sa vie, mais par on ne sait quel miracle il s'en était sorti. Ainsi Vanitas était donc venu au monde.

La jeune fille partie à la fin des explications, elle se remémorait ce qu'elle venait tout juste d'entendre. Les dernières paroles de son maitre raisonnaient dans sa tête. _« Vanitas fait attention à lui tout simplement car il a dû sentir de lui-même ce qui se tramait. Il a compris que s'il venait à mourir, alors lui aussi disparaitrait. » _Kai repassa devant la chambre, ils n'avaient pas bougés. Elle se sentie soudainement idiote, c'était à cause d'elle si Ven était dans cet état. Ça, ça ne la dérangeait pas vraiment, c'était le fait que cela touche aussi la santé de Vanitas qui la contrariait. Elle entra dans la chambre, le jeune ne la remarqua que lorsqu'elle lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule.

« Tu devrais mieux aller te reposer, Van.

-Va te faire Kai. Je veux que personne ne s'approche de Ven, c'est clair ? »

Kai poussa un soupir.

« Regarde comme tu es désagréable. Ca fesait longtemps que je ne t'avais vu me parler comme ça. Qu'est-ce que tu penses pouvoir faire dans un tel état ? Tu peux me le dire ? »

Vanitas resta silencieux.

« Allez, va te reposer un peu, je te promets de bien m'occuper de lui. »

Le jeune se releva, avertit ce qu'il restait de Ventus qu'il s'absentait pendant un petit instant mais qu'il promettait de revenir, puis il partit de la salle, laissant seul la jeune fille et le blondinet. Après s'être assuré que Vanitas était bel et bien parti, elle sortit un fruit à la forme d'une poire et de couleur orange. Elle croqua dedans puis mit le petit bout coupé dans la bouche du malade. Celui-ci ne bougea pas, se contentant de regarder le plafond avec une faible lueur. Kai tenta plusieurs stratagèmes pour le lui faire avaler. Lui boucher le nez, l'obliger à mâcher… Aucun ne semblait fonctionner. Le jeune ne montrait plus aucun signe de vie. Etait-il aux frontières de l'au-delà ? Dans ce cas il lui fallait faire vite ! Kai attrapa un récipient puis pressa le fruit à l'intérieur afin d'y récupérer le jus. Lorsque la dernière goute tomba dans le bol, elle s'empressa de le porter aux lèvres de Ven, le forçant à boire.

« Ce fruit est l'opposé même de celui que je t'avais donné l'autre jour. Demain tu seras remis sur pied. »

Elle reposa l'objet sur la petite table. Petit à petit, de la vie revenait dans les yeux de l'enfant. Il était maintenant hors de danger. Kai consciente qu'il ne répondrait pas mais qu'il l'entendait, continua de lui parler.

« En échange de ce que je viens de faire, j'aimerais que tu partes d'ici. Ne crois pas que Vanitas t'aime ou autre idiotie qui pourrait te passer par la tête. »

Elle lui raconta les grandes lignes de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. S'il avait été complètement conscient, aurait-il dit qu'elle mentait ? Aurait-il affiché un air surpris ? Qu'importe, Kai était satisfaite.

« Je te dis ça pour t'éviter une prévisible déchirure. Vanitas est comme Terra, un beau jour il se lassera et t'abandonnera. »

Cette phrase provoqua une rapide convulsion dans le corps du jeune. Kai se releva puis partie.

« Je t'aurais prévenue. »


	8. Chapter 8: Déchirure

Comme Kai l'avait prédit, il ne fallut pas plus de temps à Ventus pour se rétablir. A son retour Vanitas l'avait retrouvé en pleine forme, ce qui entraina un câlin de retrouvailles !

Maintenant Ven n'avait plus besoin de rester allonger, mais son ami n'était pas de cet avis, il ne voulait pas vraiment le voir sortir. Or il ne pouvait pas constamment le surveiller, et puis, aujourd'hui il devait assister à une nouvelle réunion.

« Allez s'il te plait Van !

-Non.

-Je te promets que je vais bien ! »

Vanitas soupira tout en regardant la petite bouille de chien battu qu'on lui fesait.

« S'il te plait…

-Bon d'accord. Par contre, tu ne vas pas à l'extérieur. Et ne croise pas les doigts en pensant que je ne te vois pas.»

Le jeune blond présenta ses mains.

« J'ai passé l'âge de le faire ! Tu peux me faire confiance ! »

Vanitas lui fit un petit sourire. Il attrapa un instant son collier. Après quelques minutes, il desserra ses doigts, une petite mélodie se glissa jusqu'à leur tympan. Il fut facile de reconnaitre que ce son appartenait à un grelot. Vanitas, après avoir lâché le nouvel accessoire, caressa la joue de Ven, relevant son visage délicatement.

« Comme ça je t'entendrais si tu t'enfuis. »

Le jeune senti ses joues rougir. Vanitas fit un rire doux puis parti de la salle.

« A toute à l'heure Ven. »

Kai était déjà présente lorsque Vanitas arriva sur les lieux. Il la remercia pour s'être occupé de Ventus pendant son absence, elle lui fit un sourire faux. Maitre Xehanort arriva peu après lui.

« Bien bien, je vois que vous êtes tous là. »

Vanitas fit un sourire narquois.

« Ce n'est pas très compliqué quand on n'est que deux. »

Le vieil homme l'ignora, il avait l'habitude des remarques de Vanitas, cela ne le perturbait pas spécialement. Il fit quelque pas tout en parlant.

« Si je vous ai convoqué, c'est pour vous annoncer que le plan est enfin au complet, ainsi nous allons enfin y mettre le point final ! »

Kai osa poser la question.

« Depuis quand avons-nous commencé un plan ? Et quel est-il ? »

Maitre Xehanort se stoppa, posant son regard sur les deux jeunes qui semblaient se poser plusieurs questions.

« Mais Kai, ce plan est écrit depuis toujours ! Il existait bien avant même que vous et moi ne viennent à la vie !

-Ouh ! Il doit être vraiment vieux alors !»

Vanitas ne put s'empêcher de faire la remarque. Xehanort le regarda un instant puis reprit comme si de rien.

« Ce soir, nous finirons le projet de nos prédécesseurs : défaire la lumière des mondes ! »

Cette fois c'est Kai qui s'exclama.

« Woooh ! On dirait un méchant tout droit sorti d'une légende! »

Leur maitre resta de marbre, l'ambiance semblait avoir changée. Peut-être avaient-ils poussés le bouchon un peu trop loin ? Xehanort se racla la gorge puis reprit.

« Préparez-vous, nous partons pour la Porte des Deux Mondes dans deux heure. N'amenez que le strict minimum. »

Les deux jeunes attendirent que leur maitre parte pour se séparer à leur tour. Vanitas prit le chemin vers sa chambre, réfléchissant tout du long. C'est un petit bruit familier qui le sorti de ses pensées. Regardant devant lui, il vit Ventus assis, jouant avec son grelot. Ce dernier, le remarquant à son tour, se releva et lui sourit.

« Je t'attendais ! Tout s'est bien passé ? »

Vanitas se rappela alors sa mission. Ven était lui aussi de l'autre côté des portes, peut-être était-il préférable de ne rien lui dire ? S'il lui racontait, Ven prendrait peut-être cela pour une trahison ? Et ça, Vanitas ne le voulait pas. Il préféra alors le garder pour soi-même.

« Oui oui, tout s'est bien passé. »

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre. Vanitas prit quelques flacons puis les mit dans un sac.

« Je vais devoir m'absenter pour quelques jours.

-Heiiiiiin ? Tu vas où ? Je peux venir ? »

Vanitas rangea lentement un dernier objet. Le fait de lui dire non le chagrinait, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il posa sa main à l'arrière de la tête de Ven, collant ses lèvres à son front. C'était sa façon à lui de lui répondre. Le jeune lui fit un petit sourire déçu.

« Bon bah… Je t'attendrais sagement alors ! »

Vanitas lui rendit son sourire à son tour. Il lui caressa la tête.

« Je vais aller finir deux-trois petites choses. Je reviendrais te dire au revoir, je te le promets. »

Ven hocha la tête.

« En attendant je vais aller faire un petit tour ! »

Les deux se séparèrent.

Ven marchait tout en fredonnant une petite chanson, il s'arrêta net lorsque son chemin croisa celui de Kai. Ils se dévisagèrent mutuellement.

« Alors comme ça tu n'es toujours pas parti ? Pourtant _'ça'_ va se réaliser. »

Ventus pencha la tête, ne comprenant pas spécialement ce que pouvait être la signification du « ça ». La jeune fille haussa un peu la voix.

« Vanitas ne t'a pas dit ? On part envahir le monde d'où tu viens.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Ben pourquoi pas ? Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'on est des gentils petits pacifistes ? Tsss. Je t'avais dit que Vanitas ne jouait qu'un rôle.

-Non ! Il ne ferait jamais ça ! Je ne peux…non je ne _VEUX_ pas te croire !

-Si tu veux en être certain, tu n'as qu'à attendre devant les portes. Ainsi tu verras qui de nous deux à raison à propos de Vanitas. »

Ven était hors de lui. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il voulait croire en Vanitas, il le voulait vraiment. Et pourtant il fit ce que lui dit Kai. Encore une fois…

Il partit sans plus attendre, prenant comme précaution de se défaire de son collier. A force, il avait compris comment le retirer.

Ce n'est qu'à l'heure du départ que Vanitas remarqua son absence. Il commença à le chercher. Il ne retrouva que le collier à l'extérieur.

« C'est pas vrai… »

Kai vint le voir.

« On va devoir y aller.

-Non ! J'ai promis à Ven de lui dire au revoir avant.

-Ventus est parti, Vanitas.

-Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas !

-Pour la simple et bonne raison que je lui ai demandé. »

Le visage de Vanitas se décomposa.

« Tu as…Quoi ?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de lui ! Tu… »

Ses mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Elle ne touchait plus le sol, soutenue par la main de Vanitas.

« V-Van…Tu m'étrangles… !

-Je t'avais prévenue Kai… Que la prochaine fois que tu le touchais j'allais te tuer. »

Sa voix et son regard même avait changé. Son aura avait pris une couleur sombre et plombait sur la jeune fille terrifiée. Le jeune l'envoya violement contre un tronc dont l'écorce se brisa en plusieurs morceaux. Il s'approcha, doucement, vers elle.

« Je ne te laisserais pas t'enfuir. Tu vas regretter d'avoir fait ça ! »

La jeune fille tremblait de peur, voyant son bourreau se rapprocher pas à pas. Elle décida pourtant de lui faire face en fesant apparaitre son arme. Mais c'était en vain. Elle ne fesait pas du tout le poids contre un tel ennemi. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Vanitas pour la désarmer, riant de sa faiblesse. Les ténèbres l'enlaçaient.

Kai, épuisée, finit par ne plus montrer aucune résistance. _« A quoi bon ? »_ se disait-elle. Elle l'avait bien méritée.

Elle se remémora le premier jour où elle avait rencontré Vanitas. A cette époque elle n'était qu'une petite fille abandonnée. C'est lui qui l'avait trouvé, elle le considérait comme son sauveur. Depuis lors ils étaient comme frère et sœur. Et voilà que tout s'était effondré à cause de l'arrivée de l'autre. Non. Tout était de sa faute, à elle et sa jalousie idiote. Elle qui ne supportait pas de voir Vanitas s'éloigner, de peur qu'il l'abandonne. Cette pensée la fit sourire. Maintenant elle allait mourir, tuée par la personne qu'elle choyait le plus.

Vanitas s'approcha à nouveau, Kai était au sol, des bleus et coupures sur plusieurs parties de son corps. Le jeune semblait s'être calmé. Il la regarda un instant puis fit demi-tour. Surprise, la jeune fille se redressa.

« Pourquoi…Pourquoi ne m'achèves-tu pas ?

-Mourir dans un combat est bien trop simple. Par contre, quand ton ennemi t'épargne, la honte et le déshonneur s'empare de tout ton être. Et ça, c'est la pire punition que l'on puisse t'infliger. »

Le jeune parti retrouver maitre Xehanort, laissant Kai seule.

« Ou est Kai ?

-Elle ne viendra pas. »

L'homme ne posa pas plus de question.

« Ce n'est pas plus mal. Ce pion n'avait plus rien à jouer de toute façon. »

Vanitas ne voulut pas en entendre plus. Il ouvrit la marche en silence.

Ventus était adossé à un arbre, shootant dans un caillou, il attendait. Vanitas allait-il venir ou non ? Il ne voulait pas y penser. Et pourtant, en regardant le grelot qu'il avait gardé, il ne pouvait empêcher cette question de résonner dans sa tête. Un bruit de pas vint le faire frissonner. Il regarda le buisson bouger. Son cœur battait la chamade, allait-il enfin avoir une réponse ?

« Ven ? »

Tiens ! Cette voix lui rappelait quelque chose.

« A-Aqua ? »

La jeune femme apparue devant ses yeux. Elle était accompagnée d'un jeune homme. Elle s'empressa de le serrer dans ses bras.

« Ven ! C'est bien toi ! Je suis tellement contente de te voir sauf. »

Le jeune garçon reprit ses esprits, il posa ses mains dans son dos et lui sourit.

« Je suis content de te revoir aussi, Aqua. »

Aqua lui présenta son camarade, Shiryuu. Elle lui expliqua qu'ils étaient ici pour le ramener, lui et Terra. Terra… Lorsqu'il entendait ce prénom, Ventus était maintenant chagrinée. La femme, surprise de voir une telle expression sur le visage de son petit protégé, lui demanda s'il l'avait revu.

« Eh bien…

-Bien sûr qu'il m'a revu. »

Leurs regards se tournèrent vers la nouvelle voix. Aqua eut un grand sourire.

« Terra ! »

Elle voulut aller le voir mais Ven s'y opposa.

« Terra n'est plus le même. »

Le jeune homme décroisa ses bras, posant sa main gauche sur sa hanche.

« On dirait que tu as survécu Ven. Mais je te rassure, ça ne sera pas pour longtemps. »

Les deux garçons se foudroyaient du regard. Aqua et Shiryuu ne comprenaient pas.

« Terra a laissé son cœur succomber aux ténèbres.

-Hein ? Mais Terra, tu…

- Raah, tu ne peux pas écouter ce qu'il te dit un peu ? Pour une fois qu'il dit quelque chose de censée ce gosse. »

Oh oui, Terra avait bel et bien changé. Jamais il n'aurait dit une telle chose vis-à-vis de Ven. La jeune femme et Shiryuu échangèrent un regard. Ils firent tout deux apparaitre leur Keyblade.

« Terra, nous sommes ici pour te ramener…

-De gré ou de force ! »

Le jeune homme se mit à rire. Il ouvrit grand son bras droit. Derrière lui se tenaient maintenant Maitre Xehanort et Vanitas.

« Trois contre trois ? Ca me tente ! Quoique, Maitre Xehanort, je peux très bien m'occuper de ces deux grands gugusses !

-Ma foi, si cela t'amuse. »

Aqua et Shiryuu s'élancèrent contre lui, Xehanort s'éloigna. Pendant ce temps, Ven ne bougeait pas, regardant avec un visage décomposé Vanitas. Les bruits des trois autres keyblades retentirent plusieurs fois, le combat avait commencé.

« Alors, tout ce que Kai m'a dit… C'était vrai ? »

Le blondinet tenta de sourire, et même de rire.

« Tu t'es vraiment joué de moi ? »

Il paraissait complètement perdu. Au fond de lui, il aurait tant voulu ne pas le voir. Du moins pas ici.

« TU T'ES BIEN AMUSE ? DIT LE MOI ! ÇA T'AS FAIT RIRE DE ME DONNER DE FAUX ESPOIRS ? »

Vanitas ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder avec un visage impassible.

« Pourquoi… POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ÇA ? TU AURAIS DU ME LAISSER SEUL LORSQU'ON S'EST RENCONTRE ! ÇA AURAIT ÉTÉ TELLEMENT MOINS DOULOUREUX ! »

Sa voix commença à trembler.

« Mais non… Suis-je bête… Tu ne pouvais pas…PAS VRAI ? Tu ne pouvais pas par la simple raison que s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, toi aussi tu en aurais subit les conséquences… Tu disais m'aimer juste parce que j'étais une partie de toi…C'est ça ? Et pourtant moi je… Moi je… »

La pluie du cœur coula à flot sur ses joues.

« Ce n'est pas ma part des ténèbres que j'aime… C'est un garçon de mon âge qui peut paraitre méchant et…Et sadique… Mais au fond qui est attentionné… C'EST TOI, VANITAS QUE J'AIME ! »

L'émotion prit le dessus sur lui, il se laissa tomber à genoux, pleurant comme un enfant. Vanitas n'était pas resté de marbre face à cette scène. Il baissa la tête, marmonnant un malheureux _« Pardonne-moi, Ven… »_ Sortant sa Keyblade, il se prépara à attaquer.

* * *

**Tadaam! Voilà le tout dernier chapitre (enfin non, il reste le chapitre bonus qui n'est pas encore posté!) que j'ai écrit! **

**Le prochain chapitre sera le tout dernier! (mais je ne l'ai pas encore fini ! xD) **

**Enjoy, et merci à tous! x3  
**


	9. Chapter bonus: Our first Night

Ventus regarda le ciel s'assombrir depuis la fenêtre. Ses mains posées contre la vitre, il se remémorait la nuit dernière, celle où il avait rencontré Vanitas. Il se souvenait ô combien les nuits ici étaient sombres et ô combien son cœur avait été étreint par la panique.

D'ailleurs elle ne semblait pas complètement partie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gigoter tout en couinant. Vanitas, jugeant qu'il se faisait tard, se releva puis, en ouvrant la porte, dit:

"Bon, je vais y aller. Tu as intérêt à ne pas essayer de t'enfuir."

Il fut retenu alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir la porte.

"hm?"

Se retournant, il aperçut le jeune blondinet le tenir d'une main timide. Il lui lançait, depuis ses grands yeux bleus suppliant, une seule et même requête: "Reste!"

Bien sûr, il ne le lui avait pas demandé directement. Il se contentait simplement de le fixer en couinant un long et faible "hyuuuu..."

Vanitas poussa un soupir et le regarda l'air dépité.

"Ne me dit pas que tu as peur du noir?"

Ven détourna son regard, rougissant un peu sous le sentiment de la honte. Vanitas parut réfléchir un instant:

"Vraiment... On ne t'a jamais dit que les ténèbres étaient une masse privée de toute lumière?"

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête, ne regardant toujours pas son interlocuteur en face. Il ne savait que trop bien qu'en venant ici il allait devoir affronter sa plus grande peur, mais il était prêt à tout pour retrouver son meilleur ami. Même si cela devait lui couté des heures, voir des jours, de sommeil. Ventus sortit de pensées lorsque sa tête prit contact avec la main de Vanitas. Surpris par ce geste, il dévisagea un instant le jeune garçon. Ce dernier arborait un petit sourire compatissant.

"Tu es vraiment un drôle de petit animal."

Son regard et sa voix s'adoucirent à nouveau.

"Lorsque les ténèbres viendront, j'illuminerais la nuit avec des étoiles."

Ven pencha alors la tête. Il ne saisissait pas vraiment le sens de cette phrase. Était-il possible de faire apparaitre des étoiles par sa seule volonté?

"Mais avant ça..."

Vanitas tourna les talons.

"Il faut que tu me suives, ce soir, on dort dehors.

-Qu-QUOI?"

Que venait-il juste de dire? Dormir dehors? Alors que personne ne sait ce qui vie dans cette masse obscure? Non Ventus n'était vraiment pas d'accord avec cette idée!

"Eh bien quoi?

-Je ne veux pas!

-Qui a dit que c'était une proposition?

-Mais-!

-Fait-moi confiance, tout ira bien."

Lui faire confiance? La question se répercuta plusieurs fois dans sa tête. Comment pouvait-il faire confiance en quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas? D'un côté, ce quelqu'un l'avait, certes de manière violente, aidé la veille. Maintenant il semblait mijoter quelque chose, et puis, que signifiait cette dernière phrase qu'il venait de dire? "Lorsque les ténèbres viendront, j'illuminerais la nuit avec des étoiles." Ven était bien curieux de l'apprendre. Il se décida à le suivre.

Les deux marchèrent pendant un certain temps, la nuit approchait à grand pas et leur abri semblait être de plus en plus loin.

Leur chemin aboutit à une grande clairière bordée par une petite rivière. Au loin on pouvait entendre les champs de la cascade.

Vanitas s'installa le premier. Maintenant au sol, il fit signe à Ventus de faire de même. Ce dernier semblait très inquiet, il regardait partout, à l'affut des moindres bruits ou mouvement.

Le jeune brun soupira.

"Tu m'écoutes? Si tu ne t'allonges pas maintenant, je te le fais faire de force en te fesant tomber.

-Oh euh...Pardon."

Le petit blond s'allongea aux cotés de Vanitas.

"Rapproche-toi. Encore... Encore... Voilà maintenant pose ta tête sur mon bras."

Ce n'est qu'en exécutant toutes ses demandes qu'il remarqua combien leur visage était proche. Leur souffle se mélangeait entre eux. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, chacun pensant à quelque chose. Soudain, un bruit fit sursauter Ven. Vanitas lui parla au tac au tac.

"Ferme les yeux. S'ils sont ouverts tu risques d'avoir encore plus peur. Tout ce que tu as à faire par la suite est de me faire confiance."

Ventus se demanda un instant ce que lui voulait vraiment son camarde. N'était-il pas étrange d'être allongé dans un coin aussi éloigné...Avec une personne dont on ne connait seulement son nom et qui vous dit quoi faire? Même si le jeune pensait à tout cela, il fit tout de même ce qu'on lui demanda. Plusieurs bruits vinrent se glisser dans ses oreilles. Des bruits de pas léger, le clapotis de l'eau contre les roches, la mélodie des feuilles dansant avec le vent. Et puis, au bout d'un moment, la voix de Vanitas.

"Tu peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant."

Ventus ouvrit doucement les yeux, anxieux de voir ce qui l'attendait.

A sa plus grande surprise, il vit plusieurs lumières danser dans le ciel. Des lucioles! Fasciné, il les regarda un long moment, leur corps brillait de mille feux. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était donc à cela dont la phrase fesait allusion!

Ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur ceux de Vanitas. Ce dernier n'avait cessé de le regarder depuis toute à l'heure. Ses yeux jaunes reflétaient les petites lumières virevoltantes.

Ventus n'avait passé que très peu de temps à ses côtés, mais il trouvait l'idée que le jeune brun soit une mauvaise personne impossible.

La main droite de Vanitas vint prendre celle de Ven.

"Tu as moins peur maintenant?"

Le jeune fit un petit hochement de tête, le remerciant d'une timide voix. Vanitas esquissa un joli sourire qui ajouta un peu de couleur au visage de Ven.

"Ahah! Tu as vraiment le rougissement facile!"

Il lui caressa la joue avec son pouce et dit avec autant de douceur que son geste:

"Tu ferais bien de dormir maintenant, une grande journée t'attend."

Petit à petit, Ven se fit emporter par la berceuse du sommeil, laissant son cerveau s'imprégner de l'image de Vanitas, il d'endormi.

* * *

Tadam! Voilà un petit chapitre bonus pour expliquer l'origine du nom de cette fanfic! Hope you like it! x3


	10. Chapter 10: La Brise emporte nos Larmes

A un moment, vous verrez des paroles en italique, elles correspondent à cette chanson: .com/watch?v=I011ZAB_BXg&feature=related

Bonne lecture ;3

* * *

_« Pardonne-moi, Ven… »_

Vanitas chargea le petit blond. Ce dernier, complètement désemparé, ne chercha pas à invoquer sa Keyblade pour lui faire face. Résigné, il ferma les yeux, attendant que le coup soit porté.

Or le destin ne se tissa pas de cette manière. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son visage était collé à Vanitas, une de ses mains placée derrière sa tête. Ne comprenant pas, il leva le regard vers le jeune brun. Ce dernier l'avait en vérité protégé d'un coup qu'allait lui assener Maitre Xehanort.

« Pardonne-moi, Ven. Même après tout ce que tu viens de me dire je te protège à nouveau. Peut-être me trouves-tu égoïste de le faire. Mais sache juste que… »

Il lui sourit.

« Je t'aime de la même manière dont tu m'aimes toi. »

Ventus le regarda un instant, surpris par cette déclaration. Devait-il la croire ou était-ce un piège pour le faire revenir ? Il posa ses mains contre Vanitas, tête baissée il afficha un sourire.

« Et toi, pardonne-moi d'être un idiot qui va croire en tes mots. »

Le jeune étouffa un rire, se reconcentrant sur son adversaire. Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer.

« Tu veux me trahir Vanitas ?

-On dirait bien. Mais, dites-moi, lequel de nous deux à trahi l'autre en premier ? »

Le vieil homme se recula. Ses doigts bougèrent telles les pattes d'une araignée, il rapprocha sa main de son propre visage.

« hmpft ! Si tel est ton choix, vous n'aurez qu'à mourir tous les deux. Vous n'êtes après tout qu'un cobaye et une expérience défectueuse. »

Il tendit le bras, la main grande ouverte vers eux. Le sol commença à trembler, pire il se fissura entre les deux jeunes.

« Mais je ne vous laisserais pas le plaisir de disparaitre ensembles._ » _

Maitre Xehanort se mit à rire, disparaissant petit à petit dans les ténèbres de la forêt. Le fossé, lui, s'agrandissait dangereusement. Vanitas s'empressa alors d'attraper la main de son compagnon et de le ramener dans ses bras.

« Je ne te laisserais pas m'échapper une nouvelle fois. »

Ven lui sourit.

« Je ne compte plus m'enfuir, tu sais ! »

Ils se regardèrent un court instant droit dans les yeux, chacun affichait un visage heureux. Ils voulurent s'éloigner, mais un adversaire de taille leur fit face.

« Ne pensez pas vous en tirer comme ça les tourtereaux.

-Terra ? Comment peux-tu… Ou est Aqua ?»

Le jeune homme lui sourit. Il brandit son arme vers eux.

« T'en fais pas ! Tu vas bientôt aller la rejoindre ! Mais avant ça, j'vais te montrer un truc que seul les ténèbres peuvent créer !»

Sa Keyblade dégagea une masse noire, provoquant un son désagréable semblable à des cris implorant qu'on les aide. Vanitas s'empressa de prendre les mains de Ven et de les lui mettre sur ses oreilles. Ce n'était pas le genre de bruit que l'on pouvait laisser entendre à certaines personnes. Surtout si ces dernières étaient dotées d'un cœur pur. Vanitas, lui, n'était pas affecté. Il sourit une dernière fois à Ven puis se tourna vers l'obstacle. La masse noire s'était détachée de la Keyblade, prenant une apparence gigantesque et menaçante. D'autres se formaient à leur tour. Vanitas ne prit pas garde à ces dernières, invoquant son arme il se jeta contre son ennemi. Le jeune blond aurait voulu l'aider, mais il dut se contenter d'affronter les Nescients qui arrivaient en masse.

Terra fit un sourire narquois. Une chose était sûr, il ne craignait pas la puissance de son adversaire. Au contraire, il semblait prendre du plaisir à l'affronter. Vanitas, lui, n'était pas au top de sa forme. Tout du moins il était inquiet de laisser son compagnon seul, il voulut en finir vite mais son adversaire n'était pas de cet avis. Parer, attaquer, éviter, attaquer encore. Tout se jouait à un fil. Le premier qui perdrait sa concentration serait le vaincu de ce combat.

« _Vanitas ! Fait attention derrière toi ! »_

Le jeune jeta un rapide regard par-dessus son épaule, le vide se présentait à lui. L'ouverture était semblable à une plante carnivore qui attendait que sa proie tombe. Du moins, c'est ainsi que Vanitas l'interprétait.

« _Perdu. »_

Lorsque Vanitas regarda de nouveau devant lui, il était déjà trop tard. Terra avait déjà entamé sa bousculade. Le jeune senti alors tout le poids de son corps partir en arrière. Ventus arriva à toute allure, s'accroupi et tendit, conscient que ce serait un acte inutile, sa main. Il s'époumona à crier son nom.

Un violent coup vint heurter sa tempe, le renvoyant plus loin.

« Tu peux pas t'arrêter de couiner ? »

Le jeune se redressa, un peu sonné. Une plaie s'était dessinée, laissant tomber un filet de sang le long de son visage.

« Terra… »

Un autre coup percuta son ventre, lui fesant abandonner à nouveau un peu de son précieux liquide rouge.

« Je ne te permet pas de m'appeler. Il est trop tard pour que tu ais la vie sauve, Ven. »

Le jeune pointa sa Keyblade vers lui.

« T'en fais pas, je te prévois une mort atrocement douloureuse. »

Une nouvelle boule se forma au bout de son arme. Lorsqu'elle fut complète, l'attaque partie à une vitesse phénoménale, se dirigeant droit vers sa victime. Ven, aveuglé, ferma les yeux, mettant sa Keyblade en défense.

Son corps se fit projeter sous la puissance du choc. Or il ne senti aucune blessure, aucune plaie. Relevant la tête, il aperçut une autre personne gémir au sol. Elle se tordait de douleur, Ven alla alors la rejoindre et la prit dans ses bras. Il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher son étonnement en voyant que l'inconnu qui l'avait protégé n'était autre que...

« KAI ? »

La jeune lui répondit par un gémissement. Le regard du blondinet se porta alors sur la plaie. Cette dernière n'était pas ordinaire, on aurait dit que des flammes noires consumaient petit à petit son corps. Ventus s'empressa d'utiliser autant de sorts « soin » qu'il pouvait. En vain.

Le virus continuait sa route comme si de rien.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à recommencer, Kai lui empoigna le bras, l'implorant du regard de mettre un terme à sa souffrance. Le petit blond hésita un instant, puis, voyant la détresse de Kai, se résigna à faire apparaitre son arme. Prenant une grande inspiration, il la planta dans le corps meurtri. De petites particules lumineuses se détachèrent ensuite de la jeune fille, elles se mirent lentement à flotter dans les airs. Ventus ne put s'empêcher de verser des larmes.

« Tsh ! T'es vraiment… Qu'un pleurnichard… »

Ventus ne lui répondit pas, essuyant inutilement ses pleurs. Kai reprit :

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé… te le dire un jour mais… Merci. Et…Pardonne-moi… Pour t'avoir fait autant de misères… »

Elle afficha un sourire :

« Tu n'as toujours pas disparu… Ça signifie que Vanitas est toujours en vie… Alors… »

Elle tenta de faire un mouvement qui n'aboutit à rien.

« S'il te plait… »

Ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer et sa voix à faiblir.

« Protège-le pour moi… »

Ce fut ses dernières paroles. La dernière lumière venait de disparaitre.

Ventus resta un instant à genoux. C'était la première fois qu'il assistait à la mort de quelqu'un.

« Eh bien, je te félicite Ven ! Tu viens tout juste de tuer quelqu'un de tes propres mains ! »

Le jeune homme l'applaudit un instant. Ventus essuya ses dernières larmes puis se releva. Il regarda Terra droit dans les yeux.

« Je ne te permets pas de rire de cette situation, Terra… Ou plutôt, _ténèbres de Terra. »_

Le jeune prit son arme, se préparant à affronter son ancien meilleur ami. Du moins, cela se serait passé ainsi si Aqua et Shiryuu n'étaient pas arrivé au même moment. _« Aqua ? ! » _La jeune fille parla à son camarade pendant que Shiryuu occupait Terra.

« Ven ! Va vite faire ce que tu as à faire ! On s'occupe de lui !

-hu ? Mais…

_-MAINTENANT !»_

Le jeune garçon acquiesça, se dirigeant à toute vitesse vers la paroi, il fut surpris de trouver une sorte de chemin qui menait vers les profondeurs de cette dernière. Terra n'allait cependant pas le laisser partir si facilement. Il chargea en sa direction, Shiryuu lui barra la route.

« Tu n'en as pas fini avec nous, je te rappelle. »

Ventus déballa une partie de la pente sans fin et truffée de Nescients. Heureusement avait-il regardé tout le long de la pente pour voir si Vanitas n'avait pas atterrit plus haut, il l'aperçu justement non loin de lui, allongé sur le sol. Enchainant les adversaires, il réussit enfin à l'atteindre.

« Van ! Van ! Vanitas, répond moi ! »

Le jeune grommela sous les secousses et les appels. Il se redressa et mit sa main derrière sa tête en esquintant une grimace.

« L'enfoiré, j'vais lui faire sa fête dès qu'on—_huh_ ? »

Avant qu'il n'ait compris ce qu'il lui arrivait, Vanitas s'était retrouvé étreint par le blondinet. Ventus se retira ensuite, le regarda droit dans les yeux, et parla d'une voix sérieuse :

« Vanitas, il faut que je te dise quelque chose… »

Surpris par le ton qu'arborait son ami, le ténébreux tenta de changer de sujet. Ventus le coupa dans son charabia et reprit. Il lui raconta, lentement et calmement, tout ce qu'il s'était passé après qu'il soit tombé. L'annonce soudaine du décès de Kai lui fit baisser les yeux, après tout, il la connaissait depuis longtemps et malgré les apparences, il l'aimait beaucoup. Silencieusement, il se redressa et leva la tête vers le haut du précipice. Sans la quitter du regard, il fit apparaitre sa Keyblade. Fronçant les sourcils, il se mit à courir vers le chemin qui les ramènerait à leur point de départ, suivi de Ven bien sûr. Les deux jeunes affrontèrent plusieurs ennemis des ténèbres et, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin tout en haut de la pente, ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec des milliers d'entre eux.

Vanitas dit avec un ton sarcastique :

« Je crois que la nuit va être longue ! Tu es prêt Ven ?

-Compte sur moi !»

Les deux jeunes s'élancèrent dans la masse.

Au même moment, les trois autres manieurs de Keyblade menaient un combat sans merci. Aqua s'occupait d'affaiblir la défense de Terra ainsi Shiryuu pouvait essayer de lui placer quelques coups. Or Terra ne baissait pas facilement sa garde, ils eurent donc à changer leur stratégie. La jeune fille fit un saut en arrière, pointa le ciel avec sa keyblade puis la planta au sol, le tout en récitant une formule. La foudre s'abattit alors autour d'elle, dessinant un cercle avec des symboles étranges reliés à l'arme qui se mit à scintiller. Shiryuu, lui, passa son index et son majeur le long de son arme, faisant apparaitre des flammes dorées et rougeoyantes autour. Les deux s'élancèrent contre leur adversaire. Terra n'était pas resté sans rien faire, l'aura noire qui l'entourait ne cessait de grandir, on aurait dit qu'elle formait un immense champ de force impénétrable autour de lui. Aqua frappa le sol qui se fendit en deux, un amas d'éclairs s'étaient détaché de son arme et fonçaient droit sur l'ennemi. Or l'attaque se refléta sur le bouclier, retournant droit vers la jeune fille. Shiryuu fit danser sa lame, les flammes se rassemblèrent, formant un bouclier bloquant l'attaque et protégeant ainsi Aqua. Cette dernière le remercia et reparti à l'assaut. Tous deux formaient une excellente équipe, ils se comprenaient sans avoir à parler.

Terra commença peu à peu à avoir du mal à leur tenir tête. Après tout, il avait devant lui deux maitres de la Keyblade. Son aura vint alors faire une deuxième peau sur son avant-bras. Surpris, il commença à essayer de s'en défaire, mais la chose n'était pas de cet avis et continuait de le ronger, le recouvrant presque totalement. Les deux autres jeunes le regardèrent se faire dévorer par sa propre aura.

« Putain ! C'est quoi cette merde ? »

Terra se débattit jusqu'à ce que la moindre partie de son corps ne soit totalement recouverte. Ses yeux devinrent alors doré, l'air avait changé, sa puissance était écrasante. Aqua et Shiryuu la ressentir clairement, elle se glissait vicieusement dans leur corps, leur donnant la chair de poule. Et puis, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, Terra les avait attaqué. Ils furent projetés plus loin sous la force de l'attaque. Ils se relevèrent mais n'eurent à nouveau pas le temps de se défendre. Terra avait reçu une nouvelle puissance dévastatrice, allaient-ils perdre maintenant ? Ils ne prévoyaient pas cette option, se relevant à nouveau, ils s'élancèrent une fois de plus contre leur adversaire.

Les combats duraient plusieurs heures et tous commençaient à être à bout de force. Ventus et Vanitas ne voyaient pas la fin de leur combat. Ils avaient beau frapper leurs adversaires, ils revenaient par dizaines. De plus, ces derniers c'étaient mis à attaquer les Portes des Deux Mondes, il leur fallait maintenant les protéger tout en combattant pour leur survie. Le jeune blond s'essuya du revers de la main, jamais il n'avait mené de combat aussi long. A côté de ça, son combat contre le poisson-chien n'était rien ! Sa concentration diminuant, Vanitas dut à plusieurs reprises protéger ses arrières.

« Ils sont bien trop nombreux ! On ne pourra pas tous les avoir en continuant comme ça ! »

Il leur suffit de prononcer cette phrase pour que tous les Nescients fusionnent et n'en deviennent qu'un seul gigantesque. Ce dernier rua ses poings contre les portes. Les deux jeunes essayèrent bien de le contrer, mais que valait la puissance de deux fourmis face à un chien ?

Au bout de quelques échanges, Ventus ne réussissait plus à se relever. Ses bras tremblaient sous le poids de son corps fatigué, mais il se forçait à continuer de lutter. Vanitas non plus n'était pas en bon état, il se redressa lui aussi péniblement.

Il prit la main de Ventus, le regardant droit dans les yeux il lui adressa la parole.

« Il existe un moyen pour mettre un terme à tout ça.»

Il baissa la tête.

« Mais échange nous… »

_(__Namida ga kobore…)_

Ventus passa sa main sur sa joue, lui souriant calmement.

« Je suis prêt, Vanitas.

_(Ochiru no wa nan no sei)_

-Mais Ven ! Tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire ?»

Ventus resta un instant silencieux, puis, relevant la tête en souriant, reprit.

« Désolé de t'imposer ça Vanitas… »

_(__Mou watashi-tachi ga ataerareru mono wa nai)_

Le jeune poussa un soupir : _« Franchement… »,_ il glissa ses doigts entre ceux de Ven et posa son front contre le sien : _« Tu es un sacré petit animal. »_

Les deux s'échangèrent un sourire complice, une douce lumière vint les envelopper, éclairant les alentours, elle rayonnait de beaux sentiments. Le corps des deux jeunes fusionnèrent pour ne devenir qu'un.

_(__Anata jishin no hana wo mitsukete susume susume mirai e to)_

Un jeune homme se tenait maintenant dans cette amas de clarté, ses cheveux étaient noirs avec quelques mèches blondes partant dans différents sens. Quant à ses yeux, l'un était jaune et l'autre bleu, mais tous deux reflétait la pureté de son âme. Il portait une écharpe rouge et des vêtements asymétriques, son bras droit n'était vêtu que d'un fil rouge qui l'enlaçait alors que le gauche avait une longue et large manche.

_(__Mou aenaku naru wake janain da tada)_

Le jeune leva les bras, une brise soudaine fit danser la lumière qui l'entourait, elle se rassembla au bout de ses mains, prenant la forme d'une arme gigantesque. Le jeune l'empoigna puis la fit bouger de façon gracieuse, ses rayons firent disparaitre les quelques Nescients qui n'avaient pas fusionnés.

_(__Oounabara ni kogidashite yuku dake  
Fune wa yuku saa te wo futte)_

L'ennemi géant poussa un cri intimident, s'acharnant contre les portes qui commençaient à s'ouvrir. Quand il aperçut son nouvel adversaire, le mastodonte se tourna, laissant les portes de cotées. Le jeune l'attaqua avec une vitesse incroyable, la bête tomba en arrière. Elle se releva aussitôt, élançant son point contre lui, l'homme se jeta à son tour, préparant son attaque. La force de leur attaque provoqua une violente rafale bordée par une lumière aveuglante. Les trois autres manieurs furent eux aussi atteint par cette dernière, interrompant leur combat.

_(__Namida ga koboreochiru no wa nan no sei  
_

Lorsque la lumière s'estompa suffisamment pour recouvrir la vue, le Nescient géant avait disparu. Shiryuu avait perdu conscience. Quant à Aqua, elle se redressait doucement, regardant autour d'elle.

_(Kasanesugita toshi no sei)_

Elle vit alors Ventus et Vanitas mains jointes, tous deux allongés sur le sol affichant un visage serein. Ils paraissaient dormir, bercé par un sommeil éternel.

_(__Isu ni yurarete yume wo mite itan da)_

La jeune fille les regarda tristement, silencieuse elle voyait leur corps se décomposer en de petites lumières semblables à des lucioles dansantes dans les profondeurs de la nuit. Or ici, la lumière dominait, chose qui était plutôt étrange car le soleil ne perçait jamais les ténèbres. Cette dernière provenait de l'aura qui enlaçait les deux jeunes, éclairant tout ce qui les entourait, elle avait détruit la menace obscure.

Terra, lui, venait tout juste de se relever.

« Urgh, je ne vous laisserais pas mourir ainsi ! »

Il pointa sa keyblade vers Vanitas et Ventus, énonçant une formule magique. Aqua, l'ayant vu se préparer, lui lança un sort avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de terminer son récital.

« Tu en as assez fait, Terra. »

_(__Anata ga chiisa na shukufuku no naka de  
Umarete kita hi no komorebi wo)_

Elle regarda à nouveau vers le lieu où se trouvaient les deux jeunes. Ils n'étaient plus là. Quelques dernières lumières volèrent pour ensuite s'éteindre à tout jamais. Il ne restait plus que leurs Keyblade. La jeune fille marcha donc jusqu'à elle, puis les ramassa. S'apprêtant à aller réveiller Shiryuu, elle remarqua que quelque chose au sol reflétait la lumière. Elle se baissa pour trouver le grelot que Ven avait précieusement gardé. Le serrant dans sa main, elle se redressa et leva la tête vers le ciel bleu.

« Votre combat est fini, reposez-vous maintenant. »

_(__Shiawase na hi wo.)_

Quelques années plus tard, Terra fut envoyer dans le Monde des Songes, une prison que l'on réservait aux plus grands criminels. Maitre Xehanort avait disparu et personne n'en entendit plus parler, du moins pour l'instant…

Quant à Aqua et Shiryuu, ils furent félicités pour leurs actes et enseignèrent le droit chemin à de jeunes élèves.

« Dites maitre Aqua, à qui appartienne les deux Keyblade plantées devant les Portes des Deux Mondes ? »

La jeune femme leur répondit avec douceur.

« A deux grands manieurs qui ont sacrifiés leur vie pour sauver la lumière de nos mondes. »

Les disciples échangèrent des commentaires entre eux. Ainsi avait-on laissé les keyblade des deux jeunes en guise d'hommage, cela donnait l'impression qu'ils veilleraient pour toujours à l'équilibre du bien et du mal. D'ailleurs, que ce soit la nuit ou le jour, la lune ou le soleil, les rayons se reflétaient toujours sur elles. Un ruban rouge les reliait, le grelot chantonnait sa mélodie au gré du vent.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini... Woah, je sais pas comment je dois réagir! TTATT

Enfin, je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui auront lu (ne serait-ce qu'un chapitre) et commenté! Merci merci merci beaucoup! TTwTT

Crédits:

- Merci aux beukeu sis' pour m'avoir soutenue depuis le début de cette aventure

-Merci à tout ceux qui ont lu, commenté etc cette histoire

-Tout les personnages (except Kai et Shiryuu) appartiennent à l'univers de Kingdom Hearts (Square Enix / Disney)

-Komorebi interprété par Rya ne m'appartient pas

-Le personnage décrit lors de leur fusion m'appartient par contre xD

Encore merci à tous et on se retrouvera peut-être dans une prochaine fiction! X3


End file.
